galeafandomcom-20200214-history
The Wastes
The Wastes, also sometimes called the Graveyard of the Gods, is a muted dead space filled with massive floating land masses that were once the planes of now dead gods. Each mass has its own unique terrain dependent on the god whos realm it use to be. These means that virtually any type of terrain can be found. However, there is no life on any of them. No water and no activity of any kind can be found. Each land mass is a barren rock. The Wastes Planar Traits *'Objective Directional and No Gravity:' Throughout the wastes are floating land masses that were once the planes to now dead gods. On these land masses the direction of gravity is toward the ground. Outside of these masses there is no pull in any one direction. Anyone without a fly speed will be lost in the emptiness of the Wastes. *'Timeless and Normal Time:' As nothing governs the Wastes, no time passes while within the void. However, on many of the barren rocks, time flows normally, but this does not come without consiquences. *'Infinite Size:' While there are a finite, though unknowable number of land masses within the Wastes, the empty space is infinite. With that said, boarders to Limbo can be found within the emptiness. *'Static:' No mortal nor god can alter the plane. The plane is dead. *'No Elemental and Energy Traits:' The Wastes have no leaning to any particular trait. *'Mildly Neutral-Aligned:' The Wastes have no tendency to any one alignment. *'''Impeded Magic: '''All magic within the wastes requires a Spellcraft check DC 15 + spell level to cast. The Wastes' Links There are very few ways to enter the Wastes, and few would even wish to. The Wastes inner most regions boarder the outer edges of Limbo and passage ways between the two can sometimes be found. Normal planar travel spells function properly when trying to enter the Wastes. The River Styx does not flow through the Wastes. The Wastes' Inhabitants Creatures who once served the dead gods and were unfortunate enough to remain on the plane when it reached the Wastes were transformed into ash creatures called waste zombies. These creatures strike terror into the hearts of planar travelers, for they have the ability to cause anything they touch to waste away into ash. No other creature lives natively within the Wastes. If one is very unlucky, they may come across a charnel god. Not quite god, not quite dead, these beings are a mere reflection of their former divinity, but still a terrifying force to be reckoned with. Some have called them divine shades, others call them fragments. Regardless of what they are called, they are the left over essence of the dead and forgotten gods and they can sometimes be found wandering the Wastes, commonly within the realm that was once their home, hunting and destroying the beings who once served them. Unlike most things withing the Wastes, the charnel gods seem to be immune to the apathy the permeates the plane. Instead, they are fueled by hate and bitterness. Features of the Wastes Each land mass has its own unique features. Some are empty planes, flat and devoid of anything. Others are vast mountain ranges covered in rock and ash. Several of the planes still maintain ruins of divine cities and rumors of left over god-crafted items still maintaining some spark of their divine makers. These rumors are the main attraction for most travelers to the Wastes. Between each land mass is an empty void. The sky is a mid-toned dull grey and goes on forever. Hazards of the Wastes While mostly devoid of anything, the Wastes are not without its hazards. Beyond the frightening waste zombies, ash storms and the emotionless nature of the plane can be dangerous to travelers. Ash Storms Emotionless Travel within the nothingness of the Wastes begins to wear down one's psychie. Each day a creature is in the Wastes they must make a Will save DC 10 + 1 for each day within the Wastes. Failure means the creature's alignment shifts one step toward neutral. Once a creature's alignment becomes neutral, he risks becoming apathetic. Each day after this the DC continues to rise and saves must still be taken. When the creature fails a total of 5 saves after becoming neutral, he has become emotionless. he never suffers morale penalties or bonuses, he is immune to emotion-typed magic, and he may never cast psychic spells with an emotion descriptor. If the creature fails a total of 10 saves his apathy continues to overtake him. He no longer has the desire to experience anything and he stops eating and stop persuing goals without someone's direct guidance. At 15 total failures the creature lays down and ceases to care about anything. He never willingly moves, no matter how much coaxing anyone does. At 20 total failures, assuming the creature has not starved to death, he becomes a waste zombie within 1d4 rounds, gaining the waste zombie template. The apathy, no matter what stage it is, can not be removed by anything short of a wish or miracle. Any creature that dies within the Wastes with even one failed save rises as a waste zombie 1d4 rounds later.